Simplemente somos universitarios
by Cherry Christina
Summary: [HaoxAnna, TamaoxPilika, PilikaxLyserg, RenxHoro] YAOI y YURI! OwO Universitarios normales con problemas... Normales? Muchas parejas, HaoxAnna especialmente, dedicado a las chicas del Soul Anime Forum! LEAN! [ACTUALIZADO Capi 2 UP!]
1. Planteamiento de los problemas

_**Notas iniciales:**_ Este fic fue generado en un foro, es un fic desafío que acepté n.n y aquí tienen el resultado... no me griten, no me peguen, la idea fue de Flourish de las parejitas y todo eso, asi que si tienen algo para reclamar, es a ella xD Bueno, suficiente por ahora... Me pongo a escribir antes que nada!!

**Advertencias** contenido yaoi y yuri, un poquito, historia fuera de lo común, AU... si más adelante hay más cosas, lo aviso )

_**Dedicaciones:**_ a todas las chicas del **Soul Anime N' More Forums**. Lokaaaaaas!! Se las re quiere!!!

**Simplemente somos universitarios  
**_-By Cherry Christina-_

**---o---**

**Capítulo 1**:  
_Planteamiento de los problemas_

Hacía ya un tiempo que Anna Kyouyama estaba saliendo con uno de los más populares: Ren Tao. Bueno... más o menos ya habían pasado seis meses desde que su relación había comenzado.

Y todo parecía normal: abrazos, besos de película, chocolates, palabras cariñosas. Anna estaba feliz y Ren también.

-Pasaron ya seis meses de esa apuesta, Tao. -le decía Lyserg mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sí... Seis meses ya? -preguntaba.

-Sí, seis condenados meses... Dios, cuándo vas a acabar con esta farsa y le dirás la verdad? O quieres que ella te descubra? -estaba incómodo.

-No lo sé, no estoy listo aun... Se lo diría si hay algo a cambio, cien dólares está bien. -bromeaba.

-Hay algo más importante que cien dólares, Ren. Eso es tu jodido orgullo... El orgullo de ser "hombre"!!!

Ren solamente sonrió. Antes de acostarse lo pensaría bien.

**---o---**

El rumor de la cátedra G de la facultad de ingeniería se hacía cada vez más grande, pero ella no le prestaba atención, _seguro que son las putas celosas ésas que generaron el puto rumor_ decía para convencerse.

-Ay, pero Anna, es que... Eres ciega o qué? No ves que Ren pasa más tiempo con él que contigo? -le decía Pilika.

-Pero él es su mejor amigo!

-Déjala, Pili, no lo quiere aceptar. -le susurraba al oído Tamao, una de sus amigas.

-Lo escuché, Tamao. -Anna ponía la peor cara que podía. Solo causó algo de risa en ambas chicas.

-Yo sospecho que Ren es gay. -hablaba nuevamente Tamao.

-Y yo sospecho que Pilika es lesbiana. Me voy, adiós. -se había enojado y comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la salida del aula de clases. Seguramente allí podría encender un cigarrillo y fumar al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos: Chocolove.

-Te echaron de la conversación? -preguntaba él que parecía haber sido echado de otra conversación porque estaba fumando.

-Me eché sola. Todos sospechan que Ren es gay, por Dios santo! Que no lo es! -cerraba los ojos tratando de borrar la idiota visión de Ren besándose con algún chico.

-Pues a mi me parece que lo es, va con onda. -decía mientras encendía el segundo cigarrillo. Allí todos fumaban.

-Y que es lo que te hace pensar que es gay? Yo digo que la Usui es lesbi y que?

-No lo se, tiene actitudes un poco raras para con Horo... Están todo el condenado día juntos, que no ves?

-Pero son solamente amigos...

-Anna, somos grandes ya, tenemos 21--

-Veinte. -lo corrigió. Ella era una de las más pequeñas en edad de toda la facultad.

-Lo que sea, digo, no te das cuenta? Yo creo que deberías cortar con él, es por tu bien, para que no te lleves desilusiones...

-Estás loco, Choco, -le dio una aspirada muy fuerte a su cigarrillo- Ren es el chico mas popular y tú quieres que lo deje? No estas pensando con claridad.

-Claro que si!! Oye, solamente lo digo porque no quiero que te lleves desilusiones y después no quiero decirte "Te lo dije".

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no la aceptare. Soy demasiado orgullosa, adiós. -se volvió a entrar al salón de clases, tal vez alli encontraria la lección de... ¿De que materia? No lo recordaba. Se tomaba muy en serio sus clases.

**---o---**

-Oye, Pilika, -la llamo el chico de mirada verde- no quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

-No, lo siento. No tengo tiempo. -se dio vuelta en su asiento para hablar con su mejor amiga, Tamao.

-Oh vamos! -la tomo del brazo- por qué no?

-Ya te lo dije, Lyserg, no tengo tiempo! -se soltó rápidamente de su mano y lo dejo con alguna palabra en la punta de la lengua. Se fue a hablar con Tamao sobre cosas de mujeres.

Pilika Usui, hermana del insoportable pero amigo de todos Horokeu Usui, alias Horo Horo. Tenía ojos azules y su cabello era de un tono similar, era curioso pero le sentaba bien. Era una de las chicas consideradas sexys porque siempre tenía puesta una minifalda, fuera invierno o verano, y a ella no le importaba. Odiaba los pantalones, especialmente los jeans.

Siempre estaba junto a Tamao Tamamura, una de sus mejores amigas. Se conocian desde la infancia, en la escuela primaria. Tamao era casi todo lo contrario a Pilika: era tímida, silenciosa, responsable, de pocas palabras... Aunque cuando se ponia ebria, solia ser un peligro andante. Cierta vez quiso violarse a Lyserg en una fiesta porque había bebido muchísimas copas de mas. Gracioso para los demas, vergonsozo para ella porque lo grabaron en DVD y circulo por toda la secundaria. Pilika suponía que desde ese entonces no beberia mas, pero no fue asi.

Como estas dos chicas estaban todo el dia juntas, no se despegaban ni siquiera para ir al baño (ellas se autodenominaban "Las melliz"), en la secundaria les habian puesto sobrenombres: uno de los mas usados era Leslie y Lesbie. Se decia que eran lesbianas, pero eso a ninguna de las dos les importaba demasiado. Pilika usaba como papel de baño los rumores sobre su sexualidad y Tamao se reia de ellos.

Aunque en el fondo la rosada se moria de ganas de pegar patas a montones a los traseros de quienes decian esas cosas.

-Es duro ser sexy. -habló Tamao.

-No, solamente no sé como manejarlo. Es cuestion de tiempo.

-Ya veo.

No hablaron mas porque la profesora había entrado. Lástima.

Anna aun se encontraba afuera fumando, vio que la profesora entró y, en vez de tirar el cigarrillo, trató de fumarlo mas rapido: para ella era casi como un pecado tirar un cigarrillo. Cuando lo termino, un dolor de cabeza se le vino encima y apenas pudo entrar al salon, sosteniendose de cualquier cosa.

-Disculpe, profesora, -dijo, a medida que se sentaba en su olvidado asiento- estaba fumando afuera.

-Lo que sea, no lo vuelva a hacer. Continuamos...

La clase siguio como de costumbre: aburrimiento, anotaciones estúpidas al margen del cuaderno... Papelitos con mensajes...

En esos papelitos _messenger_, Ren le mandó uno a Anna diciendo que tenian que hablar de algo muy importante.

"Cuando nos veremos?" escribió ella y el pequeño papel volvió a llegar a manos de su novio infiltrado en una lapicera.

"Te invito a cenar el sabado en el centro. A las 8. Nos encontramos aqui, en la entrada"

"bueno"

El mensajeo termino y el aburrimiento volvio a apoderarse de ambos alumnos. Realmente no sabian como podrian lograr pasar esa materia si ni siquiera tenian un apunte... Sabian que lo conseguirian de la nerd de la clase, Jeanne.

**---O---**

Era ya viernes. Se despedia Anna de todos sus "amigos" con un falso beso en la mejilla y con un "Suerte, que la pases bien el fin de semana, ten cuidado con la resaca y usa preservativo siempre".

Iba caminando sola a la parada del colectivo, cuando Chocolove paso por ahi. Se quedaron un rato a solas a hablar.

-Y? Tienes pensado terminar con el o no? -a Anna ya le estaba molestando demasiado eso.

-No, aún no. El sábado me invitó a cenar aqui, en el centro y pienso discutir con el sobre los rumores...

-Anna?

Ella estaba paralizada. Porque en un automovil estacionado en la calle del frente estaba su novio, Ren, besandose con el insoportable pero amigo de todos, Horo Horo.

-Carajo, los rumores eran ciertos!

-Listo, mañana soy millonario! -festejaba el moreno con el cigarrillo en la boca.

La vida social y amorosa de la rubia se desmorono: porque ahora sabia la verdad.

_**...Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: **_qué les pareciooo?? a mi me gusto y a mi amiga Megumi tambien, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Mas adelante voy a explikar mas cosas sobre el fic pero necesitaba plantear las situaciones. Espero que a las chicas del foro les guste tambien!!_

_Va dedicado a todas ustedes!!! Flourish, que te ha parecido??_

_Muy bien, espero sus reviews, onegai ;O;_

_Saludooooos!!!_

**Copyright 2007 - Cherry Christina  
**_grax a Megumi Asakura x decirme como escribir copyright xD_


	2. Orgullo por el suelo y amenazas

Discalimer: Olvidé hacer uno el capi anterior n.nU Bueno, ya lo saben, shaman king no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes... Buaaa! T.T Le pertenecen al gran Hiroyuki-sensei...

**---o---**

**Simplemente somos universitarios  
**_-By Cherry Christina-_

**---o---**

**Capítulo 2**:  
_Orgullo por el suelo y amenazas_

El cigarrilo se fue derecho al suelo, todavia estaba encedido. Anna quedo boquiabierta: su novio Ren Tao besándose con **otro**? Sí, de su mismo sexo y todo!

-Te maldigo, Choco! -dijo enojada.

-Lo que sea.

Ambos tenían sus cinco sentidos puestos en el lujoso automovil. Bueno, especialmente en la pareja.

-Dios, odio mi vida! -grito Anna, que se dirigia con toda la ira posible hacia el automovil donde estaban muy concentrados en besarse. Abrio la puerta de donde Ren estaba y lo agarro de la camisa que llevaba, sus labios estaban todavia húmedos por haberse rozado con los de su _compañero_.

Pero a ella no le importó.

Lo besó. Chocolove veía todo esto desde cierta distancia, pero podia apreciarse lo que estaba sucediendo con gran detallismo.

Si,si,lo beso! Y realmente le importaba un bledo que tuviera los labios humedos por haber besado a otro.

-Supongo que los de Horo te gustan más! Bésalo cuanto quieras y bésale también lo que ya sabes, desgraciado! -y le dio una cachetada. Su mano quedo marcada en el rostro del sorprendido ex-novio de Anna.

-Anna! Te lo iba a decir! -se sobaba su mejilla adolorida.

-Cuando? Cuando los encontrara en mi habitacion teniendo sexo?! POR DIOS REN! Puedes irte al demonio! -y se fue corriendo con alguna lagrima a punto de salir. Chocolove detuvo el colectivo y subio él, pero no Anna, que se dirigia corriendo hacia la casa de alguien.

Alguien muy particular, por cierto...

**---O---**

-Y le dijiste que no? Dios mío, Pilika! No te lo puedo creer! -decia Jeanne a medida que escuchaba con atención.

-Si,le dije que no porque, tu sabes,estoy ultimamente muuuuy ocupada y no puedo con todo.

Se habian quedado despues de clases. Pilika no había copiado nada de nada de lo que la profesora habia dictado. Y Jeanne si. Jeanne necesitaba amigos y Pilika necesitaba los apuntes. Que buen trueque.

-Y Tamao ya se fue? -decia Jeanne mientras se acomodaba un poco los lentes. Sí, usaba lentes y muy feos, que no se veia en el espejo? Parecia que no porque siempre llevaba ropa aburrida y algo pasada de moda; jamás asistia a los cumpleaños o las fiestas que se hacian en la clase. Nunca, porque era una nerd. Y ella misma decia que lo era. Pero se estaba cansando de serlo y necesitaba un cambio urgente; qué mejor que tener a una de las chicas más populares de toda la facultad como amiga? Oh si, Jeanne tenia mucha suerte.

-Si, ya se fue, lástima. La habia invitado a que fueramos a un night club a festejar a lo grande, pero me miro con miedo y se fue... Supongo que se acordo la borrachera que le grabaron en DVD.

-Pobre Tamao... -estaba esperando a que la invitara.

-Sí... Oye Jeanne, no quieres venir tú? Digo, si no tienes nada para hacer a la noche...

"Y que se supone que se hace en los night clubs?" penso la chica de largo cabello plateado. Un color curioso.

-Eh... Pero yo... No, no puedo, lo siento. -se pegaba patadas a si misma mentalmente.

-Uy, que lastima... Bueno, otra vez sera; gracias por la tarea. -se despidio de ella y quedo sola en la cafeteria.

Suspiro profundamente: ella daria cualquier cosa porque algun chico la invitara a salir, cualquiera, especialmente Lyserg... Bueno, al diablo, le daba lo mismo cualquiera, aunque todavia no sabia muy bien porque le daba lo mismo cualquier chico.

Y Pilika tenia chicos a patadas. Por que no le daba uno a ella? Nah, nadie la querria seguramente. La mirarian con odio y desprecio "Es una nerd"

Lo de ir al night club era una buena idea, pero... No, seguramente alguien la grabaria en DVD y le sucederia lo mismo que a Tamao.

Volvio a suspirar y se fue a su casa. Alli encontraria consuelo en sus complicados libros de ingenieria mecanica y fisica cuantica.

**---O---**

Pilika caminaba con algo de apuro a la parada del autobus. Vio que no habia nadie cerca y saco su celular. Le mando un mensaje a Tamao, diciendole que ya tenia todo y que, si ella queria, al dia siguiente (que no tenian clases) la esperaba en su departamento a desayunar y a estudiar.

"Esta chica me vuelve loca" penso mientras leia en la pantalla a color de su movil _Sending... Please wait_.

Tamao era dulce, y cautiavaba a chicos y a chicas. Pero no te impresionaba a primera vista. Tenias que conocerla muy bien para poder adivinar su personalidad o poder decir que te habias enamorado de ella. Con ella no se tenia ganas de acostarse y pasarla bien en la noche, sino se sentía amor verdadero. Era extraño que una chica como ella, con 1.70 mts de altura y medidas casi perfectas, no llegara a causar esa clase de sensacion cuando la veias por primera vez.

Pilika la habia conocido en la secundaria. Eran muy buenas amigas, pero la chica peliazul se habia dado cuenta, cuando ingresaron ambas a la facultad de ingenieria, que lo que sentia por la rosada no era amor de amistad sino amor verdadero, igual que como queria a Johnny Depp o a Owen Wilson.

Es decir, se habia enamorado de la rosada. Y eso significaba que era lesbiana o bisexual.

Al principio no lo acepto, y se enojaba consigo misma cada vez que sentia deseos de besarla. Pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando. Habian pasado ya seis meses desde que se dijo a si misma _Me gusta Tamao y que?_, ahora tenia que luchar para poder encontrara las palabras correctas y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Y aceptó con mucho esfuerzo su nueva sexualidad. No, no era bi, era lesbi. Genial.

Lo que no sabia era que su hermano tambien luchaba por su gran problema gran...

**---o---**

Hacia seis meses que habian ingresado a la facultad. Él era un alumno mas, estudioso, amigo de todos... Pero tuvo que venir cierto chico de mirada dorada a alterar todo el ambiente.

Apenas lo vio por primera vez, sintio cosquillas en el estomago, algo que nunca habia sentido. Bueno, si lo habia sentido antes cuando se habia enamorado de Tamao y esta lo habia rechazado porque ya salia con alguien.

Al demonio, habia olvidado como se sentia.

Comenzo a construir un mundo de ilusiones alrededor de este chico que iba a las mismas clases que el. Gran error: todo ese mundo se le desmoronó cuando lo vio besándose con una chica rubia, Anna.

Y ahora que iba a hacer? No lo sabia.

Pero se armo de valor y un dia, en la cafeteria, le comento todo. Todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentia por el.

-Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que vamos a la misma clase, -comenzo Horo algo nervioso, revolvió su cafe con la cucharita de plastico- pero nunca nos hablamos... Y... Siento curiosidad por ti.

-Yo tambien. -afirmo Ren.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que sé a lo que te refieres. Te gusto, no es así?

Habia dado en el blanco y Horo Horo se habia puesto nervioso y rojo como un tomate.

-Eh... Yo...

-No digas nada, que tu tambien causas el mismo efecto en mi. Vamos a otro lado. -le dijo.

Desde hacia algun tiempo pensaba terminar con Anna, desde que descubrio que se sentia atraido por el chico de cabello celeste que se sentaba en el fondo de la clase.

Con Anna llevaban ya seis meses de noviazgo, eran muy felices y todo. Planeaban casarse. Pero ahora todos esos planes se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de este singular personaje.

Se fueron a un lugar mas alejado, el campo de deportes. La noche habia caido, solamente les faltaba una clase mas y serian libres por el resto del dia o lo que quedaba de él.

Se fueron debajo de un algarrobo, muy grande y añejo.

-Yo te gusto, no? -pregunto decidido Ren.

-Sí. -respondió con el mismo tono Horo. -Y tú... Gustas de mí, verdad?

-Así es... Entonces, ven. -le agarro la remera que llevaba y lo acerco más a él.

Comenzaron a besarse con deseo y pasión, ni siquiera Anna era capaz de besar así. Ni siquiera en sus fantasias Horo habia imaginado que ese chico de mirada dorada que se sentaba adelante de la clase besara de esa forma.

-Un momento, -interrumpió Ren- cómo te llamas?

Genial, eso de besar a extraños no era bueno.

**---O---**

Anna continuo corriendo hasta que sus piernas se detuvieron en un gran edificio, cerca de una de las avenidas más importantes de la ciudad de Tokyo.

-Ahora o nunca. -se dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza sus libros y entraba al edificio.

_Habitación 26, piso 4_, recordaba a medida que entraba en el ascensor.

Y por que se dirigia alli en una noche que podria haberse ido a una disco? Porque... No lo sabia, necesitaba verlo y quería hablarle de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Toco timidamente la puerta de la habitación 26 del piso 4.

-Sí? -un joven de 23 años abrio la puerta. Tenia el cabello húmedo; parecia que recien salia de tomarse una ducha.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Hao. -le dijo Anna, quien lo conocia muy bien. Sabia que Hao tenia esa costumbre de bañarse a la noche.

-Hola Anna.

Hao Asakura era el mejor amigo de Anna. Se conocian de la secundaria, pero iban a facultades distintas, Hacia ya seis meses que no se veian ni se hablaban por telefono ni nada. Él asistia a la facultad de derecho, siempre habia sido bueno defiendiendo lo justo.

Y ahora vivia en un bonito apartamento en el lugar que el siempre habia soñado. Estudiaba lo que queria, tenia lo que queria, tenia un trabajo que lo disfrutaba (trabajaba en una agencia de modelos, él decidia quien seria la proxima top model) y que tenia un buen pago.

Aunque muy en el fondo extrañaba la presencia de cierta persona que, por capricho del destino, habia aparecido esa noche en la puerta de su apartamento con el rímel algo corrido: Anna.

-Puedo pasar? -hacia rato que estaban parados en silencio.

-Eh... Ah, sí, disculpa, pasa. -le dijo. Amablemente le ofrecio asiento que ella tomo con mucho gusto puesto que hacia rato que estaba corriendo.

Tomaron un cafe y hablaron de varias cosas sin importancia: el clima, el diario, los cigarrillos.

-Y... qué te trae por aqui? -pregunto Hao con sorisa picarona.

-Mira, no me hagas acordar, -comenzo a fumar de manera histérica- que me dan ganas de tirarme por la ventana.

-Qué sucedio?

-Nada, solamente que descubri a mi novio, Ren, lo recuerdas? -Hao asintio-, besandose con otro! sí! Con **OTRO**!!! ES GAY!! Y no lo puedo creer!! Todo el mundo me decia que lo era pero yo no les hacia caso, y mira ahora nada mas... -agarro nuevamente su cigarrillo- Sale con el hermano de una de mis amigas, Pilika.

-Suena terrible. -no tenia palabras.

-No suena, **es** terrible, Hao Asakura. Y ahora sere la burla de toda la facultad. Jodido Ren.

-Bueno, Anna, termina con el, perdónalo y listo. Comienza a salir con otro chico. -hablo Hao en tono tranquilo, luego de haberle dado un gran trago a su taza de cafe.

-Tú crees que eso está bien?-queria llorar.

-Supongo... Pero no te pongas sentimental ahora, Anna.

-Esta bien, le pateare el orgullo hasta que quede muerto en el suelo! -se levanto, tomo sus libros- Gracias, Hao. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Anna. -ella cerro la puerta del departamento y lo dejo con ganas de hablar un rato más. Pero luego miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la noche. La hora en que iban a pasar una pelicula... Que a muchos hombres solos y sin novia les gustaba.

-Me voy a entretener un rato. -dijo mientras ponia mas alto el volumen y cerraba la puerta de su habitacion.

**---O---**

Al dia siguiente, Anna se levanto normal, habia olvidado lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior.

Ya no le importaba, le iba a dar una lección a ese Ren Tao. Iba a ver que con Anna Kyouyama no se jugaba.

Se levantó, tomó una ducha, desayunó, se vistió (porque Anna tenía la mala costumbre de desayunar desnuda cuando Ren dormia o semidesnuda cuando estaba despierto y andaba por ahi) y se fue a la facultad. Ren no había regresado, seguramente se habia quedado con Horo.

Porque como todo el mundo, Anna y Ren vivian juntos. Y lo más difícil venia ahora: quién iba a tener que dejar la casa? Seguramente quien lo haria seria Ren, porque la rubia no se dejaba ganar facilmente.

"Y menos por un gay" pensó.

Se fue hasta la parada del colectivo, y apenas subio a este, se encontro con Chocolove. Solamente lo saludo: se habia enojado con el, y lo más chistoso era que no había un motivo verdadero para estarlo.

"Ha de estar por tener la regla..." pensaba Chocolove perdonando así a su amiga.

Bajaron del colectivo, y la rubia vio algo que no se esperaba...

Allí estaba un Ren cabizbajo, esperándola. Cuando la vio bajar, sonrió y se acercó a ella con una flor roja.

-Perdoname, pero ya termine con el chico y--

-No, no te perdono, Ren. Puedes irte al demonio por mí, que ya no me importas! -tomo la flor y se la llevo consigo. Ren, sorprendido nuevamente.

La tomo del brazo y volvio a pedirle perdon, pero no funciono. La siguio por cincuenta metros, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos, pero Anna no cedia en su fria desicion.

-Esta bien, no me perdones, pero esta la vas a pagar, Anna! Vas a sufrir! -la amenazo. Choco estaba allí, viendo y escuchando todo.

-No me importa porque sufrire menos que tu cuando te penetre ese tal Horo!

Ren solamente callo, porque el siempre reia al ultimo. Anna de verdad que no sabia con quien se habia metido.

**---O---**

Ese dia tenia calses por la tarde; daba gracias al cielo.

Pilika se habia levantado muy temprano para hacer el desayuno. Horo no habia regresado, pero Pilika sabia en que estaria en la casa de un amigo. No sabia quien, pero estaba en la casa de un amigo.

Estaba preparando el desayuno con mucho cariño y dedicación a su amor Tamao. Ese dia llegaria a estudiar, quizas era una buena oportunidad para contarle lo que sentia por ella. Aunque estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera llegar a responder o de la manera en que podria reaccionar.

"Ding-Ding!" -habia sonado el timbre. Al instante, Pilika se fue a abrir. Y como esperaba, era Tamao.

-Hola Tamao, buenos dias. Pasa, por favor.

-Buenos dias, Pilika.

Entro. Hablaron de lo que harian en la mañana y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Ya habian terminado cuando se fueron a la habitacion de Pilika a estudiar.

-Sabes? -tomo fuerza para plantearle la situacion- Has escuchado los rumores sobre nosotras?

-Sobre nuestra sexualidad? -pregunto la rosada que estaba leyendo un ejercicio, sentada en la cama al igual que su compañera.

-Si...

-No les hagas caso, tu lo manejas mejor que yo--

-Porque ese rumor es, en parte, verdadero.

Tamao dejo de leer el ejercicio y miro a Pilika a los ojos.

-Qué cosa? -no lo entendia del todo.

-Que yo soy lesbiana y tu me gustas, Tamao. Eso.

Antes de que Tamao pudiera reaccionar, Pilika habia tirado a la rosada a la cama para poder besarla. Ninguna de las dos podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo, porque Pilika habia tenido exito en su mision y Tamao estaba respondiendole el beso. Wow.

_**...Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la autora: **me desvele escribiendo este capitulo n.n pero espero que haya quedado bien_

_Por cierto, muxas grax a quienes se molestaron en dejarme un review en el capitulo uno, se los agradesco un monton!!! n.n_

_Ahora espero sus comentarios xa este capi... No se olviden!!!_

_Por cierto, lo del yuri es solamente por este capitulo y una pequeñisima parte del siguiente. Es solo que Pili-chan esta algo confundida n.n_

_Saluditooooooos!!!!!!! Los kiere Cherry Christina!!!_

**Copyright 2007 - Cherry Christina**


End file.
